


Being Jean Kirstein

by Puggy_Robin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cute Marco, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Model Jean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and crazy, connie's an ass, famous jean, lonely jean, nurse marco, reiner is weird, saint marco, sasha is evil, smolder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggy_Robin/pseuds/Puggy_Robin
Summary: Jean is fed up of life. Or rather his life. He may be rich and famous but that means nothing when everyone around you is fake. Jean is tired of fake.Connie hosts a party and Jean is suprised to find he's not as famous as he thinks. Or is he?





	Being Jean Kirstein

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward little fic about two idiots meeting for the first time, writen by an idiot who loves these boy more than life it's self. It's not healthy really. Oh well.
> 
> Also Grammer and maybe the english language doesn't exsit in Connie Springer's world. Forgive him.  
> And forgive Sasha for being crazy and Reiner for being super weird.
> 
> I thank you!

Jean Kirstein, rich, famous, Trost’s number one bachelor and model. Everyone wants him and everyone wants to be him.  
_Tch. More like, Jean Kirstein, a well groomed, sarcastic arsehole who’s totally bored of this shit._

Jean sat in a fluffy robe, staring at his phone like it might hold the answers to life. It didn’t.  
He huffed. He was so bored of this shit.  
He’d just finished another photo shoot. The makeup still stuck in his pores and smelling like a cheap date.  
The camera flashes had given him a headache and he was super irritable. But that wasn’t really anything new.  
God, he just wanted to go home and curl up by the admittedly fake fire in his apartment.

That _cold_ and _lonely_ apartment.

Ok, so maybe he wouldn’t go back there just yet. Maybe he’d go to Connie’s.  
Good old Connie, the one person who didn’t get dollar signs in his eyes when he saw him. Good old Connie who treated him like he was ordinary. Good old Connie who treated him like the huffy bastard he was and who had know him since freshman year.  
Connie. His best friend and the guy who let him whine about all his white collar problems.

His phone vibrated in his hand. It was a text. A text from none other than his only real friend. Connie.

**Connie: prtee 2ngt bro! b their gay boi!**

Did Jean say “best friend”? No, he meant his _only_ friend.  
He huffed and replied.

 **Jean: No thanks. I’d rather cut off my own hand than hang out with you’re weird friends**.

He smiled for the first time that day when he got an instant reply. And then another.

 **Connie: WAT! HOW DARE U! UNFRIENDED!**  
**Connie: Besides, if u cut off ur hand, no more lonely Jean masturbating sessions. ;)**

**Jean: True, I’d probably loose my job too. So that’s a no go on the dismemberment.**

He laughed, people from the shoot looking at him like he’d gone insane. Well, they’d never seen him smile without a lens stuck in his face. They all whispered “Diva” behind his back. He didn’t care though.  
His phone buzzed again.

**Connie: exactly! so cum to da prtee dude. Its just sum cool guys I met thrw Sash.**

**Jean: Is that supposed to make me feel batter?**  
**Jean: Better***  
**Jean: Because I don’t really see Sasha’s friends being less weird than your’s. Sasha’s crazy. I love her! But she’s crazy. So her friends are likely the same.**

Jean shook his head, that party would be insane.

**Connie: 1. She’s reading over my shoulder, so ur in TROUBLE! Lol! 2. Her frends are nowhr near as crzy as she is. Their like super cool!**

**Sasha: RUDE! Jean I’m sooooooooo disappointed in you!**  
**Sasha: YOU!**  
**Sasha: MUST!**  
**Sasha: COME!**  
**Sasha: TO!**  
**Sasha: THE!**  
**Sasha: PAaAaAaAaRrRrRTtTtyyYy!**  
**Sasha: You have to make it up to me now. MUST! So I’ll see you tonight at 8 or I’ll kill you’re fish!**

**Jean: I don’t have any fish.**

**Sasha: You don’t have any yet, but you will. You will!**

Jean groaned. He didn’t feel like going to a party. But he didn’t have a choice. So he replied.

**Jean: Fine. See you at 8.**

**Connie: woooooop! prtee TiMe! :p**

**Sasha: Tee-hee <3**

“Tch!” he groaned once more and went to get the shit off his face. He was not showing up to a party wearing makeup.  
He was in the middle of cleaning his face when a chilling thought came to him. He ripped his phone out of his robe pocket and typed one word.

**Jean: Jeager?**

It took two minutes for Connie to reply, but when he did, he let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

 **Connie: no. don’t wrry man. Jeager’s got himslf a nice new bracelet. It goes on his ankle. That boi aint goin nowhere.**  
**Armin’s comin thow. Bringin a friend.**

Jean looked at his phone in shock. He didn’t know whether to be happy of horrified. Happy Eren wasn’t going to try and break his nose or horrified that he’d done something bad enough to deserve being tagged.  
He was an idiot. Sometimes a violent idiot. At least when it came to Jean anyway. Clashing personalities and all that. But he wasn’t a criminal.

**Jean: ok.**

**Connie: ok.**

And that was the end of that apparently. Jean didn’t really want to know.  
That also meant Mikasa wasn’t going to be there. Jean chuckled. Like she’d ever leave that idiots side.

He sighed, and got cleaned up. He needed to go home and have a shower and figure out what to wear. He didn’t give a shit about his appearance but apparently the world did. He couldn’t go out looking like crap because of his contracts with a few well know face products and clothes lines. If he got spots, the brand for face wash would look bad and if he got fat he couldn’t look good in the underwear advertisements.  
He really didn’t know why he continued with the modelling career. He had plenty of money, he didn’t need to look good for a living, he didn’t have to starve himself or work out anymore. He was set for life, and honestly that was even before he started modelling. He came from a rich family, had loads in the bank from the day he was born.

It all started off as a big fuck you to his father, proving he didn’t need his money or his approval. It was also to reassure himself that he wasn’t a prepubescent kid with gangly limbs and a nose to big for his face anymore. He’d grown into his looks and his limbs and now the world, as shallows as it is, adores him. Wants him.  
He did this for himself, to prove he was worth noticing. That he wasn’t his dads shadow, that he mattered.  
He always seemed confident to everyone, but he was his own worst enemy. His own worst critic. He never gave a shit what others thought, but a voice in his head was always driving him to do better, telling him he had to get better. He wanted that voice to shut the fuck up. He’d done it already. He was Jean fucking Kirstein. And he was it.

Only now, he kind of wished he wasn’t. He didn’t want to be that perfect guy. He didn’t want to be the sexist man of the year. The most desired bachelor. He didn’t want to be just a thing that people wanted to have.  
He’d grown tired of shallow people that just wanted him because he looked nice, because his was rich. He was tired of people who pretended to care. He was tired of _fake_.

He wanted something _real_. _Someone_ real.

Connie was real. Sasha was real.

He’d go to the party tonight and be with real people. If only two of them. He bet everyone else there would look at him with stars in their eyes. Even Jaeger was better than fake people. And that’s saying something.  
No, he’d go there tonight and have fun. With real people.

***

He got home at six. That left him two hours to get ready and get out. Praying to any god that would listen, that he’d be on time so Sasha wouldn’t put dead fish in his bed.  
He had a quick shower, scrubbing his skin clean and washing away his shitty day.  
Afterwards, he stood in front of his wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. He had brand names galore, fitted Armani suits and so much more. But non of it would be ok for tonight.  
Finally he pulled out his most inconspicuous outfit. Black Levi’s, dark red t-shirt that hugged his lithe upper body, leather jacket and some black converse. He chose not to style his hair and just stuck a baseball cap on his head.  
Once he was ready and halfway out the door he remembered his glasses for driving. He didn’t look like a super model but he felt like super Jean.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

***

He took a breath before knocking. Just to psych himself up. New people, uncomfortable conversation and staring. Lots of staring. He didn’t like meeting new people. _Can you tell?_

He knocked.

No sooner than his knuckles finished rapping on the door, did it swing open to reveal a crazed looking Sasha. She beamed at him, squealed and pulled him, quite forcefully, inside.

“OMG! Jean! I didn’t think you’d show.” she bounced in front of him. “I thought for sure I’d have to put a rotten fish in your pillowcase.” she laughed. Jean didn’t think it was so funny. _Those sheets are Egyptian cotton you know?_

“I didn’t want to risk sleeping with the fishes, as they say.” he winked. She giggled and dragged him towards the main room. He could already hear Connie yelling and his guests laughing at him. There he goes again, Connie the clown. Jean grinned at his best friends behaviour.

They entered the fray and Sasha shouted above them all.

“Listen up guys!” they all looked up to see her dragging Jean behind her. “This is Jean, he’s Connie’s bestie. So be nice!” the room gave a mumble of agreement.

“JEAN! My main man!” Connie shouted, stumbling over to them and wrapping Jean in a not so manly hug. _Did Connie just sniff me. Is he drunk already?_ He shot Sasha a look and she just shrugged.

“He’s missed you.” she cooed, stroking Connie’s shaved head.

“Missed you so much bro.” he nodded.

“Missed you too Con.” he agreed, trying to peal him off. “You going to koala hug me all night or are you going to introduce me to everyone?”

“RIGHT!” he jumped back, facing the room with his huge goofy smile. “Everyone this is Jean!” he beamed.

“We know Connie. I think he wants to know our names now.” said a big blond guy with a deep voice and a cheeky smile. Connie just laughed and scratched his head like he was embarrassed.

“Right.” he giggled pointing at the man who spoke. “This big bastard is Reiner!” he stated loudly and the guy just laughed heartily back, raising a beefy hand in greeting.  
“The super tall guy next to him is his boyfriend Berthold.” Berthold smiled nervously and Jean bowed his head. “Then we have super bitch Ymir over there with her cute girlfriend Christa.” he continued.

“Call my girlfriend cute again Connie and I’ll cut you!” Ymir hissed, giving him the finger. Again Connie just laughed it off.

“Do you want him to call me ugly instead?” the cute blonde one asked. Ymir scoffed but relented.

“Fine.” she huffed. Jean just smiled at them and one of them smiled back. _Christa obviously._

“And then…” he carried on. “…those two over there are Annie and Hitch. Don’t talk to them. They’re meanies!” he pouted. The one with short brown hair giggled, but didn’t deny the accusation and the blonde one just blinked. Her blue eyes staring right into Jean’s soul. He shivered, but smiled politely.  
“And that’s it for intros.” he smiled up at him.

“Cool.” he smiled back. “Didn’t you say Armin was coming tonight?” he quizzed. He wanted to know at least one person.

“He’s late.” Sasha piped up, smiling with a evil glint in her eyes.

“Poor guy.” Reiner laughed. Jean nodded his agreement.

Jean took a seat and Connie handed him a beer.  
“So…” Reiner started, his voice jovially loud. “…what do you do for a living a Jean?” he asked innocently. Everyone just stared at him expectantly and he just stared back. _Guess I’m not as famous as I thought._  
Connie giggle next to him, no doubt at the shocked look on his face.

“Jean works with photos.” Connie supplied helpfully or unhelpfully considering it was a lie. Or rather a mistruth.

“So you’re a photographer?” Berthold asked, shifting in his seat nervously.

“Wow, neat!” chirped Christa. Ymir sulked next to her.

“Actua…” a knock at the door had Sasha bouncing up again and running to the door. She squealed like she had when Jean had arrived and proceeded to drag whoever it was behind her.

When she and her knew guests made it to the main room, she was scolding them for being late. It was Armin and his cheeks were red from being told off.  
Jean watched from his place across the room, trying to hold back a laugh when he noticed the friend he’d brought along.

He was taller than Armin, but that wasn’t hard. He had dark brown hair that was perfectly messy, large brown eyes and a big smile. Jean’s stomach twisted when he smiled. It was a great smile. He told himself to get a grip.

Then Sasha was about to introduce them to everyone and Jean couldn’t wait to find out the guys name.

“Everyone this is Armin and his friend Marco…” they looked around the room with smiles, when suddenly Armin screamed, shocking everyone in the room.

“JEAN!” he shouted, the biggest smile on his face, Jean smiled back. Then he was lurching towards him and Jean got up to hug him. It was quite the reunion.  
“OH MY GOD JEAN IS THAT REALLY YOU?!” he continued to yell as he threw himself into Jean’s arms.

“Yeah sweetheart its me.” he laughed. He’d always liked Armin, they got along just fine, even if he was a smartass. And more importantly, even though he was dating Eren fuck face Jeager. Eren was the reason they never got to hang out much in school or over the past few years.

“Where have you been?!” he demanded. Jean laughed.

“You make it sound like I’ve been missing for twenty years.” he grinned.

“Well it feels like twenty years to me.” he pouted making Jean laugh again.

“It really has been to long huh?” he smiled down and Armin smile up.

“Oh!” he started. Turing around and waving to his friend who’d just become acquainted with Reiner and Berthold. He excused himself and came over to them with a smile. _A damn fine smile_. “Jean this is Marco.” he said. Marco smiled at him and he could have sworn he’d seen the heavenly gates.

“Hi Jean.” he said, holding out his hand for Jean to shake. Fuck, did Jean like the way he said his name.

“Hi Marco, its nice to meet you.” he said, putting on his best smile, which was more like a seductive smirk, and shook his hand. It had freckles on it and when Jean looked back up, so did Marco’s face. Lots and lots of freckles. And Jean was lost. The man was beauty incarnate.

Marco’s smile became a little nervous and Jean could have sworn he’d seen the beginnings of a blush. Well, he wasn’t cursing his good looks right now, that’s for sure.

“So, um, what do you do Jean and, um, how do you know Armin?” he stumbled. Jean thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

“Well I…” he began, but Riener shouted over them.

“Jean’s a photographer! And him and Armin used to screw!” he boomed, laughing, his cheeks red from the alcohol.

The three of them turned bright red from embarrassment. Even though it wasn’t true.

“So you’re a photographer? That’s nice.” he said looking everywhere else except Jean and Armin. To Jean he looked uncomfortable and a bit disappointed. Jean could work with disappointed. Whereas Armin looked confused.

“You’re a photographer now?” Armin asked with a raised brow.

“Apparently. At least I am according to Connie anyway.” Armin just shook his head, like he’d heard it all before and Marco just looked confused. Jean just smiled at him and decided to put the record straight. At least on the whole him and Armin thing anyway. He liked being a nobody for now. “Also…” he started but talked louder so Reiner, the big bastard, could hear him. “…me and Armin never slept together!” he narrowed his eyes at Reiner. “Anyway, how could you, who’s only know me for like an hour know anything about who I’ve slept with, thank you very much?”

Although, some of it was public knowledge, but Reiner didn’t even know who he was so…

“He threw himself at you. I thought it meant you were close.” he shrugged, looking into his drink. Berthold just shook his head at his boyfriend.

“It means we’re friends and haven’t seen each other in years, you ass.” Jean rolled his eyes and Reiner had the audacity to pout at him. Armin giggled and Marco let out a little breath.  
“Although...” Jean wondered if he should say it, but though what the hell. Its not like it matters anymore. Everyone looked at him. “… I did try to steal you from Eren once.” he said like is was a matter of fact. _Well it is a fact actually._

“What?!” Armin blinked at him confused like it was the first time he’d heard of it. “When?” he squeaked.

“Sophomore year, the cafeteria.” he just continued to blink at him like he was crazy. Jean huffed. “ The day me and Eren got suspended for fighting in the cafeteria?” he thought he’d remember it when put like that. Everyone was still watching as it dawned on Armin’s face.

“Was that what that was about?” he looked conflicted. Jean laughed.

“How could you not know? You were right there, and I was flirting shamelessly with you. Eren told me to go to hell and sucker punched me in the face.” he grinned.

“I, I didn’t noticed.” he blushed, stammering over his words, strangely not as cute as when Marco did it, and everyone winced in sympathy for the sixteen year old Jean.

“Of course you didn’t. You only had eyes for Jaeger.” he chuckled. It was amazing and somewhat inspiring that Armin and Eren had lasted this long and were still as sappy over each now as they were back then. Although he’d never admit to being jealous of Jaeger in any way, shape or form. He was in fact jealous. Not that he had Armin, no, Jean got over that a long time ago, but that he was happy and had a happy relationship. Jean wasn’t so lucky in that area and it didn’t help that people wanted him for his money and his fame and as a way to step up the ladder of fame and fortune.

“I’m sorr…” he started but Jean cut him off.

“No need sweet cheeks. It was just a passing crush and I was over it before the year ended.” he said holding up his hand. Armin just smiled at him bashfully.

“I never thought that I could claim to be one of Jean Kirstein’s past crushes.” he whispered, putting his hands to his red cheeks to try and cool them. Jean just laughed at him, wrapping an arm round the little angel’s shoulders. Jean still thought he was a cute little angel even if he wasn’t attracted to him anymore. No, small little twinks weren’t his thing.

“Anyway, that’s enough of that.” he announced and surprisingly there were a few protests. Apparently this crowd liked drama. He sighed internally and glared at them all externally.

“So Marco’s a nurse!” Armin chirped, bringing Jean’s attention back to the gorgeous brown eyed and freckled god.

“Is that so?” he hummed, not even hiding the once over he gave the guy. Naturally he blushed. He was so cute.

“Er, yes, I-I am.” he smiled, biting his bottom lip with nerves.

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Armin announced and started to walk away. That was until Marco grabbed him.

“No! Y-you cant! You cant leave me with him!” he squeaked. Jeans heart hurt a little. _Why didn’t he want to be with him?_

“Why not?” Armin asked surprised.

“Because he gorgeous! I’ll make a fool of myself!” he whispered. But everybody heard him, because everybody was ease dropping.

“I think you just did.” Ymir said obnoxiously from her place. “Offt!” Christa elbowed her and looked apologetically back at Marco, who’s face had turned bright red.

Jean tried not to laugh, he seriously did. But it just slipped out and the poor guy looked mortified. Whereas, Armin looked at him with murder in his eyes. Jean had to defend himself.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. He just looked to fucking cute, I couldn’t help it.” he held up his hands in goodwill. Armin’s murderous gaze turn to amused. And Marco, if at all possible turned a darker shade of red. _Maybe he’s about to pass out?_

“See, the worst is over with now. So go talk to Jean for a while.” he encouraged softly, patting Marco’s hand.

“That’s right, so come talk to me for a while, I promise I wont bite.” Jean smiled sweetly. Or a close to sweetly as he could get. His face didn’t work that way. It was rusty.

“LIAR! He’s bitey mcbiteface!” Connie shouted.

Jean groaned and the room erupted with laughter, including Marco. And Jean couldn’t help but listen to him. It was a nice laugh. No, it was the best laugh. Warm and kind. Joyful and pure. _And we’re waxing poetry about him now?_  
Armin started to push him towards Jean again and Jean wanted him by his side now. _Like right now! That’s it baby…_

“…come to Jean and let me fall in love with you some more.” he said. He said?

Everyone just stared at him and he felt the world tilt and start to burn around him. Or maybe that was just his face.

“That! That was totally supposed to be in my head. Like so far down in my head, I shouldn’t of even heard it.” he rambled. “I think I’m just going to go home and die.” he huffed.

Marco laughed at him. That beautiful man, with gorgeous eyes and wonderful freckles. That god called Marco. Laughed. At him. He laughed at him. _He’s laughing at me._

“You want to fall in love with me?” Marco asked, eyes sparkling and shoulders bouncing with the laughter he was tiring to stifle.

“No, not if you keep laughing at me like that…” Jean’s brain was going haywire, because his filter had suddenly shut down. “…actually definitely if you keep laughing, because that’s an amazing laugh. I really like your laugh, its beautiful and… and you need to shut the fuck up Jean!” he stopped himself. Biting his knuckles.

“Told you he was a biter.” Connie pointed at him and grinned.

“Fuck you Connie!” he hissed. “I think I’m just going to go.” he stated, his face burning.

“No! You cant!” Marco shouted. Jean just looked at him in confusion. “I mean don’t leave, I want you to fall in love with me too.” he rambled, but then realised what he’d said. “I, um, no, that’s not what I meant.” he stammered. “I mean I want to get to know you more. I think.” he thought about it. “Yes, that’s what I meant!” he looked triumphant and Jean just wanted to kiss him. Instead, he just nodded his agreement.

“Ok, so could you two just sit down and stop embarrassing me already.” Armin blushed, pushing them both towards the empty two seater. “I’ll get you both drinks. It sounds like you need it.” he smiled and went to the kitchen, Sasha following with a huge smile.

***

After while and a few drinks later, things were going better. The conversation flowed seamlessly between the group and everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Jean and Marco weren’t bumbling around each other and confessing their unrealistic love for one another anymore. They were having a real conversation and Jean got back in the flow of being the seductive flirt that he was. And not a bumbling idiot. _I still don’t know what happened? Parallel universes converging? Out of body experience? The weed I smoked in college coming back to bite me in the ass?_

Currently they were on the subject of jobs again. _Help_! Luckily they were talking about Marco being a nurse and about how awesome he is at it. Like, he was a head nurse, the boss nurse. And he worked in the children’s burn unit. So not only was he amazing but he was also a fucking saint. A freckled saint! He was way out of Jean’s league. Jean just stood in front of a camera for hours like an ass. He felt inferior. _I’ll donate to a charity tomorrow, make myself feel worthy of this guys attention._  
Those kids were lucky to have a guy like this taking care of them, kissing their boo boos. Jean wouldn’t mind him kissing his boo boos every now and then. Or just kissing him in general.  
And hell, those lips were pretty. Marco’s been talking for hours and not matter how hard he tries to listen to him, he keeps getting distracted by those plump, juicy lips. He liked those lips. In fact he just liked Marco, he liked everything about Marco.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been talking about myself for ages. What about you Jean?” he smiled, looking into his eyes.

“Huh?” he said. _Real smart Jean_. Marco giggled at him, that fucking giggle. It made his knees week.

“I asked about you. What’s it like being a photographer?” he asked, looking genuinely interested.

They were facing each other. Legs brought up under the other and their arms on the sofa back. Just casually looking into each others eyes like they had done it a million times. _Do you think reincarnation is possible?_

“Well, you just point the camera and press the button. Not much to it I’d imagine.” he said, looking down at his drink like it could save him. He flicked a look back up at Marco to see he was just as confused as he’d thought he’d be.

“You’d imagine?” Marco asked, his head tilted to the side like a dog.

“Well, I’m not actu…” he was cut off by Reiner. Who was currently lying on the opposite sofa, Berthold wrapped around him, and pointing at the T.V.

“Wow just look at that guy! What I wouldn’t give to take a crack at his ass! Right Berty!?” he forced his boyfriend to look at the T.V. He just sighed and put his head back on Reiner’s expansive chest.

Jean and Marco turned to see what they were talking about and Jean’s stomach dropped.  
There he was in all his glory walking around in his Calvin Klein underwear, like making sex eyes at the camera was the most natural thing in the world. He wanted the world to swallow him whole right about now. _Yes please and thank you!_

“You say that every time you see this advert. Let it go, you’re never going to get a chance with him. Famous guys like that don’t hangout with people like us. Besides wasn’t he dating the skinny blond bitch?” Berthold drawled, the alcohol and sleep deprivation allowing him to get over his nerves.

“I bet I could turn him.” Reiner stated, like it was definitely possible. _No need I’m afraid_.

Suddenly Connie burst out laughing and Jean wanted to kill him. Sasha was giggling next to him. He’d kill her too.

“What? I swear I could!” Reiner yelled. Then he growled. “Me and Berty’d fuck him till he cried too.” Berthold, hummed his agreement from his place on Reiner’s chest.

_OHMYFUCKINGGODNO!_

Connie and Sasha looked over at him and saw his face, no doubt slack jawed and petrified.  
Then they were gone. Laughing like people from a crazy farm, tears streaming down their faces, rolling to the floor and holding their stomach as their laughter tried to split their stomachs in two.  
Everyone just stared at them hoping for an explanation. Everybody that is, except Jean.  
He knew what was coming, and he needed get out of here before one of them pulled themselves together enough to rat him out. _I don’t want to spend the night in Reiner’s bed, being the meat to their bread!_

Yet, as he was having a mild nervous breakdown, Connie had somehow managed to point a finger at him. He was going to fucking kill him! _Once I can walk again that is! Noooo!_

And when the people in the room followed the dead man’s finger, Jean wanted to throw up. He tried to pulled his cap father down to hide his face but he knew it wasn’t going to work. There he was, dressed down as much as he possibly could, with a beat up baseball cap, smudgy glasses and bags under his eyes from staying up so late, he probably looked like crap but he still looked like him. Jean fucking Kirstein.

“Holyfuckingchrist!” Reiner whispered. Actually whispered.

Everybody stared at him. It was the most uncomfortable moment of his life, and he’d thrown up on his self during a school trip once, so that was saying something.

“Berty baby look!” he whispered again, like Jean was some kind of animal that runs when spooked. _I am a spooked fucking animal ready to run!_

“I’m looking.” he whispered back.

Connie and Sasha meanwhile had stopped laughing in favour of watching Jean shit himself while being stared down by two super butch gay men. They just kept staring at him. So did Ymir and Christa, watching him from the side like he was a mythical creature. _Gay peoples unicorn maybe?_ Whereas Annie and Hitch just watched to see what would happen.  
And then of course there was Marco. Beautiful Marco. Looking at him like he’d never seen him before.  
Where the fuck was Armin? He’s the only one who’d be able to help him. If Jean didn’t get his shit together right this instant, he could lose Marco forever.  
Who was he kidding? Marco was the gay peoples unicorn! And he wanted him! Could maybe have him? He just had to do something about it!

Jean held up a finger, motioning everyone to hold off their shit for just a second.  
He removed his cap, ruffling his hair so it wasn’t stuck uncomfortably to his sweaty head. Then he removed his glasses and put both items to the side.

He turned to Marco and just smiled awkwardly at him. He didn’t smile back, just looked at him.  
Jean coughed to clear his throat.

“So…” he began, when Marco started to scowl. “…remember what we were talking about before, this…” he waved his hand at the room and everyone in it. “…happened?” Marco nodded, but was still scowling. “I was about to tell you that I’m not a photographer like Connie…” he pointed at him on the floor. “…that big fucking idiot, who for some strange reason I call my friend…”

“Best friend!” he shouted!

“SHUT UP SPRINGER! You don’t get to talk right now!” he hissed. Connie promptly closed his mouth. _First time for everything I suppose_. “What was I saying?” he asked, Connie had made him loose his train of thought.

“You were saying, you were not a Photographer.” Marco supplied helpfully.

“Right. Right, no, I’m not a Photographer. I am a model. And I was about to tell you that before Reiner said he wanted to make me cry.” he coughed and turned red at remembering it, he also had cold sweat dripping down his back. Reiner didn’t help ease it when he piped up.

“I still do.” he said flatly, not taking his eyes off him.

“What is wrong with you?” he cringed. Reiner just smiled eerily back at him. _Creep!_

Someone laughed.

It cut the tension in the room like it was nothing. Jean knew that laugh. He knew it so well, that it was hard to believe he’d only been hearing for a few hours.

“You’re laughing?” Jean just stared at him. He was beautiful and he was laughing at him.

“I can’t help it.” he managed in-between giggles. “Your face… when Reiner…said that.”

“It’s not funny Marco. I don’t want that guy to split me half!” when he said that everybody started laughing along with Marco. Even Jean couldn’t keep himself from smiling. _That’s Marco’s fault. He’s too pretty when he laughs._

Armin decided to walk in at that moment looking lost.

“What’s so funny?” he asked sitting one the floor by Reiner.

“He’s a model!” Reiner accused.

“I know.” Armin said, brows scrunching together.

“I want him!” Reiner pouted, pointing at Jean with a meaty finger, like Armin would somehow make it happen.

“Sorry, but Marco called dibs when we walked in.” Armin smiled.

Marco wasn’t laughing now. HA! He was currently turning bright red and it was as cute as hell.

“Is that so?” Jean crooned, moving closer to the angel faced tomato. Marco just made a low tortured noise, that Jean assumed to mean he was dying of embarrassment.

Jean chucked at him when Marco decided to try and get a peek at him through his fingers.  
He winked at him and this time Marco made a sound that Jean can only describe as a “squee”.

“So you’re not mad at me Marco?” he asked hoping to god he wasn’t. He didn’t exactly lie. He just withheld the truth for a while.

Marco shook his head, looking at him through his dark lashes. Jean felt his stomach flip. He was just so damn pretty.

“I’m sorry I laughed at you. I’d be scared too if Reiner wanted to rip me in half.” he smiled, but Jean could tell he meant it.

“It’s perfectly fine Marco.” he smiled. “It’s also perfectly fine if you want to go on a date with me next Friday night.” his smile turned into a cocky smirk.

“Smooth.” Sasha drawled, nodding her head in approval.

Jean ignored her in favour of watching Marco’s eyes go super wide. He might have stopped breathing as well, Jean couldn’t be sure.

“You. Want. To. Go on. A. Datewithme?” he asked, sounding like he was about to hyperventilate.

“Yes I do.” Jean gave him his best smile and took Marco’s hand in his, rubbing the soft, freckled knuckles with his thumb.

Marco looked over at Armin, with wide eyes asking to know if it was true or just a dream. Armin nodded silently at him and then he turned back to Jean and nodded too.

“I’m taking that is a yes?” he smirked and Marco blushed again.

“Yes, although I don’t know why you’d want to go out with me.” he shifted nervously, and Jean could see Armin’s shoulders sag in the corner of his eye.

Jean knew what he had to do. He didn’t mind dishing out a few choice compliments to someone who didn’t have much confidence, god knows he’s had people do the same to him.

“Probably because you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, with a smoking hot ass and lips I cant stop staring at.” except these weren’t compliments, they were facts.

He pulled Marco closer until he could wrap his arm around his perfect waist and whisper in his ear.

“Don’t even get me started on your laugh.” he said, his lips tracing the shell of Marco’s freckled ear. Those freckles were everywhere he thought, and he wanted to see if he was right.

“My laugh?” he whimpered back. Jean couldn’t help his chuckle, it caused Marco to shiver in his arms. _Fuck, I think I just got hard_.

“Your laugh makes me feel like I’m melting, like I’m in heaven.” Marco gasped at this and shivered from head to toe and Jean couldn’t help but hold him tighter.

“Shit!” someone erupted. It was Reiner. Jean and Marco came lurching back to reality and saw everyone watching them. _I’m sure that’s all they’ve done tonight actually. Shouldn’t be a shock by now._  
Reiner shifted uncomfortably. “Baby we need to go.” he stated urgently.

“Is watching Jean get his, really turning you on that much?” Berthold hummed.

“Tsk, if you don’t close your mouth right now, I wont have sex with you for a week!” he grumbled, Berthold just laughed, but got up from the sofa as requested.

“I’d like to see you try and hold out sweety. You’re the Nympho, not me.” he grinned.

Reiner just huffed, grabbed his boyfriends hand and pulled him towards the exit.

“Invite us to the next one Con. I need to get Jean drunk enough to agree to go down on me.” he said like it was nothing, like it didn’t turn Jean into a flustered fool. “Marco too, right Berty? We can have the sex god and his angel boyfriend.” he suggested, on his way out.

Berthold just waved goodbye, but he didn’t shoot down Reiner suggestions, quite the opposite, he smiled.  
Jean tried not to notice the huge tent in Reiner’s trousers as they left.  
The door closed behind them and the room was silent for a moment until Jean couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“Marco!” Marco jumped at his name and Jean looked at him sternly. “We are not coming here ever again!” Marco and the others just laughed, but Jean meant it. _Super fucking meant it!_

“Jean. If we cant invite you when Eren is here and I cant invite you when Reiner’s here, I’ll never see you again.” Connie sighed, and it looked like the thought of never seeing Jean again actually hurt him.

“Fine, I’ll quit being a model and let Jaeger break my nose. But I’m not letting Reiner break my ass! Do you hear me!” he yelled. Armin laughed at him.

“You’re a good friend Kirstein.” Connie cooed, batting his lashes at him.

“Fuck you Springer.” he hissed, but ruined it by smiling.

Marco snuggled up to him, his head on his shoulder and Jean looked down at the prettiest man he’d ever met. And knew he’d never meet another like him. Nor did he want too.  
After their date, Marco was going to be his forever, he could feel it. He was finally going to have that _real_ something. That real _someone._

And Marco fucking Bodt was it for him. He was never going to love another living soul like he would Marco.  
Not ever.

Nobody could ruin it for him.

_Not even Reiner._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this silly fic. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please comment if you liked it, maybe even if you didn't like it. I'm always open to constructive criticism and blah blah blah. 
> 
> Still, thanks again for reading this, you the BEST!


End file.
